1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and more specifically, to a device for housing and rotatively cleaning and sanitizing objects such as food products, cartridge filter elements and other such applications that could benefit from the advantages of being circumferentially sprayed with a liquid, a cleaning solution or preferably a combination thereof. The present invention comprises: a housing body; a cover for said housing body; a rotative member such as a base, axle or shaft; a rotative means for selectively rotating said rotative member; intake means to introduce one or more fluids or solutions individually or in combination into the interior of said housing body including a means for further pressurizing and peripherally directing the resulting spray towards a central point in a specific array; an engagement means to communicate the influence of said rotative member upon the item to be cleaned or a containment means for placement of such items therein; and an egress means to provide for the removal of fluid.
Many foods, particularly fruits and vegetables, are exposed to pesticides and other potentially harmful toxins thereby making the thorough washing of fruits and vegetables critical in order to remove those toxins therefrom prior to human consumption. Furthermore, many restaurants, hotels, and other food preparation institutions including residential users have incorporated policies that require a cleaning agent or sanitizing solution to be used in addition to water for increasing the detoxification properties of the wash. The availability of fruit and vegetable wash solutions for this specific purpose has increased dramatically in recent years and the present invention will provide a safe, easy-to-use rotative cleaning and sanitizing device that will maximize the efficiency of said vegetable wash solutions in a cost-effective manner.
Additionally, the present invention is configured to accommodate cartridge filter elements of varying sizes. Cleaning filter cartridge elements for pools, spas and other applications can be a frustrating and messy task. A garden hose is commonly used to remove dirt, debris, grime etc. from the pleats of accordion folded filter elements resulting in backsplash and over spray that is messy and annoying. The present invention provides a self-contained unit for cleaning cartridge filter elements without splashing or wasting resources by over spraying and also has a means for directing the wastewater to a specific area. The present invention can be adapted to utilize a plurality of fluids or solutions to suit the varying needs of commercial and residential users. The present invention can provide all the elements necessary for acid washing a cartridge filter element including: a water source; a reservoir containing muriatic acid; a reservoir with a degreasing agent; and a means for distributing a buffer into the bottom of the housing to neutralize the acid as it approaches the waste line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of cleaning devices, while these cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a device for cleaning and sanitizing objects such as food products, cartridge filter elements and other such objects that could benefit from the advantages of being circumferentially sprayed with a fluid or a cleaning solution or preferably a combination thereof. The present invention comprises an inner and outer housing body, a cover for the housing body, a rotative central member such as a base, axle or shaft, a rotative drive means for selectively rotating the rotative member, intake means to introduce one or more fluids or solutions individually or in combination into the interior of the housing body including a means for further pressurizing and peripherally directing the resulting spray towards a central point in a specific array, a containment means for placement of such items therein, and an outlet means to provide for the removal of fluid from the housing.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device in which an object or objects can be placed into a housing and receive a focused 360 degree circumferential spray of a liquid without making a mess or causing discomfort or annoyance to the user due to backsplash or over spray,
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having a rotative means that is motorized.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device that provides at least one series of pressurized nozzles, preferably in a vertical linear array.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device wherein the pressure nozzle array provides an overlapping, vertical fan-like spray with 360-degree circumferential coverage by remaining stationary as the item to be cleaned revolves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing system wherein the rotating member is configured to accommodate and rotate a cartridge filter element slowly enough to allow the vertical fan-like spray to thoroughly clean between the accordion-like pleats thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device that conserves water.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having the capability of providing one or more fluids or solutions and a means for selectively delivering said fluids and solution to the item or items to be cleaned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having a means for securing the cleaning basket or filter element to the turntable so as to respond to the movement of the rotational shaft preferably using an interlocking system such as securing clips, the splash guard or a locking nut.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having integrated reservoirs for water and/or solutions and at least one pump that would permit the present invention to operate independently from external water sources that might not be available or in the event of low pressure situations which might not be conducive to optimum performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free wheeling rotatable seal on the disengageable shaft wherein the spring mechanism provides a bias against the cover to prevent fluid from entering the motor housing through the shaft recess.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having a secondary sanitizing means besides spraying that may include but is not limited to electrolyzed water, ozone, and U.V. light.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device that may be adapted for various uses and applications such as a space-saving wall-mounted unit that may be plumbed directly into the house""s water supply and drain system or a large commercial model having a plurality of stackable baskets and a macerator for pulverizing any debris approaching the drain system that might otherwise clog up a strainer basket.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device wherein the cleaning solutions may be contained within replaceable dispenser cartridges that will allow a user to easily replace or switch solutions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device having a control panel for monitoring and operating any of the attendant features that are included with the unit and may include any number of LED status indicator lights, audible alarms, timers etc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rotatative cleaning and sanitizing device that is simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rotative cleaning and sanitizing device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.